battle_of_the_clans_wcfandomcom-20200213-history
Russetleaf
Russetleaf is a light brown patched she-cat with a white chest and paws with blue eyes. History Russetleaf was born and raised in LightClan to follow the code strictly. After seeing her clanmates catch greencough from a sudden wave of it, she swore herself to be a medicine cat but still wanted to have her own family. As she grew older, she received her medicine cat role and the name 'Russetleaf'. She embraced healing her clanmates and serving StarClan, but her heart was driving her to a different path. After meeting a cunning LightClan tom, Lostfang, they'd meet up in secret in LightClan territory in hidden brambles and moss. They bonded easily and accepted each other gratefully. As Russetleaf '''fell pregnant with his kits, Lostfang was shocked, and couldn't bear the thought of being caught being the father of these forsaken kits. He started being less and less social with '''Russetleaf, denying her requests. Russetleaf '''felt heartbroken but carried on with her medicine cat duties. Although staying super-secret about the kits, she had sensed the arrival of her kits and ran away- using the excuse she needed to get herbs. She had laid in an empty hollowed beech-tree stump and gave birth to 3 kits, but only one had survived. Beechkit had survived, as his siblings fell incredibly ill because of the early birth. '''Russetleaf '''felt broken inside, mourning silently the death of her 2 kits. She'd carry Beechkit back to camp, quiet and feeling isolated. She brought the kit into camp, and eyes loomed. She explained that she had found the kit on the cold marsh. Cats gasped and some were skeptical. A she-cat offered to care for the kit as nobody else wished to nurse Beechkit. She handed the kit over to them and watched her kit get taken away. Lostfang had completely left her by then, but still felt love for her. As Beechkit grew up to become a ruthless and charming tom, he became an apprentice. She felt proud but feared for his future. A few moons later, she fell in love with another tom, a tom that was sensible and kind. She had broken the code another time and had another litter of kits secretly. Tergelkit and Stormkit. She was happy but yet felt so anxious about these kits. She brought them back, sneaking them to her new mate and telling him to say he found them near the PebblePath. So he did, and the clan grew suspicious of the sudden appearance of newborn kits. Beechpaw's half-siblings would brush Beechpaw off like unwanted prey. He'd live in fear and anger, his blood boiling every time he'd see his malicious siblings. '''Russetleaf would try to comfort her son, but to no avail, he only grew more bitter every moon. Moons later, Russetleaf '''received a gruesome vision, a vision of darkness and claws tearing through fur and skin. As she awoke from her dream, she watched Beechpaw cautiously, his personality becoming evil and manipulative in battles and regular clan life. She couldn't hold back her secret anymore to the young tom, she had to break the news to him that she was his mother. Beechpaw was bewildered and angry, he threatened and scolded her for being his mother, being a medicine cat and having kits was against the code. When Beechpaw became Beechtail, he rose to glory as his father became deputy, clinging to his side and boasting about how lucky he is to be his son. Lostfang was killed by a fox trap, and it left '''Russetleaf cold and lonely. Her second mate had died in battle with PebbleClan. She feared for her clan's future as Beechtail became deputy, and then leader of LightClan, he killed the past leader out of the desire for power and leadership. He ruled the clan in havoc and disruption. Russetleaf feared for the forests' future.